


The Wrong Way

by Worthfull1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthfull1/pseuds/Worthfull1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Hansy here for no good reason. Smut warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Way

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, anything recognizable belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling. I also don't own Sublime or any of their songs.

**The Wrong Way**

_'A cigarette's pressed between her lips_

_But I'm staring at her tits_

_It's the wrong way…'_

_(Wrong Way, Sublime)_

* * *

 

"Do you mind?" he asked, pausing to ask permission before taking the only available seat left outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

Slender fingers ending in black painted nails brought a cigarette to red-tinted lips and he watched as the end ignited briefly with the young woman's inhale.

"Well," she said finally, smoke following the words out of her mouth. "If it isn't The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Be-Arsed-To-Die-Properly."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Afternoon, Parkinson. Do you mind if I take this seat?" he asked again, gesturing to the opposite side of the table.

Pansy waved the hand still holding the cigarette in invitation. "By all means. Far be it from me to deny the saviour of the Wizarding world."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, ignoring Pansy's attitude. He shrugged out of his robes and sat down with a tired huff, grateful for the fact that his lunch break had been extended to a full hour that day. Harry did feel slightly bad for the Auror trainee who'd gotten hurt and caused the time extension, but he couldn't help but be thankful while, at the same time, wishing his colleague a speedy recovery… as long as it took at least an hour.

"Wearing you out, are they, Potter?" Pansy sneered, mouth twitching up in amusement at his scowl. "One would think you'd coast through Auror training, seeing as your entire life has been one qualifying exam after the next."

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugged, taking a bite of his mint chocolate chip, "apparently I was doing it all wrong."

Pansy snorted rather indelicately. "Ooh, did anyone actually say that to you? I mean, there's got to be a law against correcting Saint Potter," she teased.

"Been spending time with Malfoy again, Parkinson?" Harry countered shrewdly, noting her use of his former childhood rival's nickname for him. "I doubt Astoria would approve."

The slender fingers came up again, this time to lower dark sunglasses just enough for brown eyes to fix Harry with a piercing glare. A sculpted eyebrow rose. "It may come as a shock to you, Potter, but I can be incredibly discreet. With the right incentive, of course."

The shades went back up and the fingers drifted down to play with an expensive-looking necklace that Harry supposed Malfoy had bought her. He couldn't help laughing quietly.

"You do realize what that makes you, don't you?" he asked, unable to help himself.

Pansy shrugged. "At least I'm honest about it."

"Whatever you say," Harry answered, amused.

"Do you live in a London penthouse that you don't have to pay for? Didn't think so."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry drawled, going back to his ice cream. Long gone were the days of open hostility between Harry and a certain group of Slytherins.

"Tell me, Potter. Why haven't you… sampled the merchandise?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Are you propositioning me, Parkinson?" he asked, incredulous. "I can arrest you for that, you know."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't _solicit_ , Potter. I'm not a whore. I enjoy myself, occasionally with other people and sometimes I receive… gifts." She stubbed out her cigarette.

"Thought you said you're _not_ a whore."

"I'm not. I don't have clients or a pimp, I don't work for a Madam. In fact, I don't work at all. Assuming that people give me things in exchange for sexual services is very unimaginative of you, Potter. Tasteless. Crass," she said, but the corner of her mouth twitched in a smirk.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm with Ginny."

"Uh-uh," Pansy disagreed. "I know all about your little _arrangement_ with Weasley. You two are only exclusively… _exclusive_ … when you're both in the same town at the same time. Seems to me I read in the _Prophet_ just this morning that the Harpies are training in Wales for the next six weeks."

"You're not my type, Parkinson."

"Then why do you keep staring at my tits?"

Harry's eyes reflexively jumped back up to her face. "Because I'm a heterosexual male and they're in front of me."

"Exactly."

He couldn't help chuckling. "So, what? You want to meet in the gents' in a few minutes and I'll bend you over the sink?" he asked crudely.

Pansy shrugged. "I'd prefer the ladies'. Usually smells better in there."

Harry blinked. "Wow."

Pansy shook her head, smirk back in place. "Why is it men are always surprised to find that a woman has a sexual appetite and attitude to match theirs?" she asked rhetorically.

"Because most women spend a great deal of their time admonishing men for thinking with their balls and telling us there's more to life than sex."

Pansy pursed her lips. "Fair point," she conceded. "I'm not most women."

"Clearly."

Reaching up, Pansy lowered her sunglasses again to look Harry in the eye while at the same time leaning forward to display the low cut of her blouse and kicking a leg out so he could get a glimpse of creamy thigh from beneath her open robe.

"Meet me in the gents' in five minutes," she said quietly.

"Thought you preferred the ladies'."

"Meet. Me. In. The. Gents'." Pansy repeated, and stood up, making her way into the ice cream parlor.

She did prefer the ladies' but, like she'd told him before, Pansy was all about discretion. Not only did it protect her partners, but it also protected her. If her parents got a whiff of scandal involving their daughter, they might decide to curtail her allowance, and Pansy had rather gotten used to a certain level of comfort and freedom. It was much easier for her to slip into the gents' bathroom than it would be for Harry Potter to slip into the ladies'.

Harry sat at the table for four minutes and thirty-five seconds before deciding to take Pansy up on her offer. It was true what she'd said about him and Ginny. They had decided that, while they loved each other desperately and would one day get married, they had both lost a lot of the 'experimenting' time most people used their teen years for. Officially, they were together but, when they found themselves apart physically (as they often did what with Harry's Auror training and Ginny's Quidditch games and practices), they were both free to do as they wished with whom they wished.

Looking over both shoulders, Harry stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned to Pansy leaning against a sink and took her in. Black, black and more black. From her high heels to her short skirt, her low-cut blouse and even the robe she'd tossed over the other sink, sunglasses perched on top of it. Her fingernails were black as was her short, sleek hair and her sculpted eyebrows, one of which was currently cocked at him.

"When do you need to be back at work?" she asked.

Harry checked his watch as he walked up to her. "I have twenty-five minutes," he said, sliding an arm around her waist. He dipped his head, but she turned her face away, offering her neck instead. Harry nuzzled and licked, not sure if she'd let him leave a mark.

"Go ahead, Potter," she said, her voice getting husky. "That's what glamour charms are for."

So he did. He bit her, hard, and her body jerked into his. Harry groaned and ground his hardness into her hip before reaching down and hiking her leg up. He slid his hand under her skirt and reared back to look at her when he noticed there was something missing.

Pansy smirked at him again and held up a hand, a pair of black panties dangling from her forefinger. Harry snarled and ground against her again, going back to nibble her neck some more while he shoved her skirt up around her waist.

"Did you put up a silencing charm?" he asked as her fingers undid his trousers.

"Yes." She pushed them down just enough to free him.

"Contraceptive - _ahhhh_?" Her hand wrapped around him.

"Potion." She pushed him away and turned around, bending over the sink in invitation.

Harry stepped forward, gripping a bare hip with one hand and himself with the other. He brushed against her a few times, slicking himself before sliding in to the hilt.

" _Mmmmm_ … " Pansy gave a throaty moan and braced a hand against the mirror as Harry retreated just enough to thrust in again.

It was hard and rough and fast, and just what they both needed. Harry wrapped both arms around her waist as he felt himself get closer and concentrated on making her come first. Pansy locked her knees so they wouldn't buckle when Harry's fingers traveled down to find her clit and made her buck back into him.

"Close… _mmm_ … close... _Potter_ … "

"Harry," he growled in her ear. "Say it, Pansy!"

"Ah… ah… _Harry_!" Pansy bit her lip as her body convulsed, every muscle going taut and she pulsed around him, triggering his orgasm.

"Pansy… Pansy, _fuck_ … " he moaned, releasing inside her. His head dropped to her shoulder and he panted hard while he came down. When he'd gotten his breath back somewhat, Harry pulled out and tucked himself away with trembling hands.

Pansy straightened, then bent over again to put her panties back on, but Harry got there first. Kneeling in front of her, he took the black lace from her hand and held them so she could step into them. He pulled them up her legs slowly and set them in place while leaning forward to get a good sniff of her.

Harry looked up to see her watching him with amusement and it was his turn to smirk as he straightened her skirt and then stood. They looked at each other for a moment before Pansy turned, grabbed her robe and sunglasses and put them both back on.

"That was fun, Potter," she said, unlocking the door and checking the horizon. "Wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

And she was gone.

Harry blinked after her, but he didn't have time to dwell as his watch alarm went off, alerting him that he had ten minutes to get back to his trainer.

_'Wouldn't mind doing that again, either'_ , he thought to himself.


End file.
